Tu me salvaste
by Mizo-Dark
Summary: Songfic: El ninja mas buscado, miembro de Akatsuki ¿Podra su corazón tener salvación? El amor entre dos ninjas que solo comparten una cosa... "La Soledad"


Songfic

Canción—Tu me salvaste—Maná

Es un ItaSaku

"_Pensamientos_"

--diálogos—

N/A- notas de autor

Era un día lluvioso y en las afueras de la Aldea del Sonido se encontraba una de las guaridas de Akatsuki, en ella se encontraban Deidara, Kisame e Itachi.

Umm.. Parece que no tendremos misiones por un buen rato—decía Deidara mientras se sentaba en el sofá— umm... esto será muy aburrido

No entiendo porque el líder no nos da ninguna misión—decía Kisame enfadado—como vez Itachi??

... – Itachi ve a Kisame con fastidio, se da vuelta y sale de la habitación

Jajajaja el tan callado como siempre no Kisame—reía Deidara— umm... deberías tratar de no molestarlo

Grr... cállate Deidara!! —decía furioso Kisame—mejor ponte a hacer figuritas jajajaja

En medio del bosque se encontraba caminando una persona metida en sus pensamientos.

**ESO ES HE TOCADO FONDO,**

**Y NO SE COMO SALIR, DE ESTE ABISMO,**

**TENGO EL ALMA DESTROZADA,**

**SIENTO QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR,**

**ESTOY PERDIDO**.

Caminaba sin rumbo, su capa seguía el ritmo del viento que pasa por ahí, con su mirada perdida, fría y sin emoción. La noche caía y solo la luz de la Luna alumbraba su camino.

¿?- _"Cada vez siento un vació mas grande, no encuentro la forma de quitarme esta sensación"_

La presencia de alguien lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Saltó a un árbol y viendo la sombra acercarse mas y mas hacia donde el se encontraba.

¿?- _"Un ninja de Konoha¿que hace aquí?"_ (N/A: hey... como sabe q es de Konoha ¬¬ bueno...)

Sin darse cuanta de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar, se encontraba una chica pelirrosa, de ojos color jade conocida como una de las mejores médicos de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Sakura- "_Sasuke-kun... desde que te fuiste, no he vuelto a ser la misma, no se como pero te olvidare_" (N/A: algo que no dije gomen Sakura dejo la Aldea para olvidar a Sasuke y buscar algo que le devolviera la felicidad a su vida.)

En ese momento ella alza su mirada y observa la Luna que siempre la acompaña en esas noches de soledad.

Él desde la oscuridad observa fijamente la mirada de ella, una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo, ahora lo demás no importa, el solo quiere recordar ese pequeño instante.

¿?- _"¿Que me ocurre? Solo se que no quiero que acabe este momento ni se aleje de mi..."_

**TU ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO, VOLVI A NACER,**

**CUANDO NO CREIA NADA, VOLVI A CREER,**

**SANARÁS MI PESAR, TU AMOR LO VA A VENCER,**

**TÚ ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO.**

Sakura se percata de que hay cerca una presencia extraña "_será... ¿Sasuke_?"

Corre rápidamente, saltando de rama en rama hacia el lugar donde siente aquella presencia.

Él por otro lado se encontraba pensando en aquella mujer, lo que su mirada le había provocado, hasta que escucho el crujir de una rama, percatándose así de que ella estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba escondido.

Sakura- ¿Quién anda ahí? "¿_Sasuke?_" (N/A: . Sasuke no es el único en el mundo)

Hubo un gran silencio que fue roto por los sonidos de la noche, la oscuridad no dejaba ver mas allá de donde la luz de la Luna alcanzaba a iluminar, entre las sombras Sakura solo pudo observar unos ojos rojos que no le quitaban la vista, sintió un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo, pero a la vez una extraña sensación que la confortaba.

¿Quién eres?—volvió a preguntar Sakura _"¿Donde he visto esos ojos?"_

¿?- _"Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, no lo se pero lo mejor será que me vaya"_

Al moverse para irse la luz de la Luna hizo su aparición y él rostro de aquel desconocido quedo al descubierto pero antes de que Sakura dijera o hiciera algún movimiento, él había desaparecido.

Sakura- "_No puedo equivocarme... era... Itachi... Itachi Uchiha_"

**ALTERADOS MIS SENTIDOS,**

**NO RECUERDO QUE ES REIR,**

**NO SOY EL MISMO,**

**DEPRIMIDO, CONFUNDIDO,**

**NO QUEDAN GANAS DE VIVIR,**

**PORQUE DIOS MIO.**

Él se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, en el momento en que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de aquel sitio, se poso en una de las ramas, paso su mano para retirar algunos cabellos que se encontraban en su rostro y perdió la mirada en la hermosa Luna que esa noche se hacia presente.

Itachi- Qué me pasa? No puedo creerlo... será... que me estoy... _"¿enamorando?"_ _"No puede ser, esas cosas dejaron de importarme hace tiempo, pero... cuando la vi ese sentimiento de vació que tenia se alejo y me sentí... bien"_

Itachi se recargo en el árbol quedándose sumido en un sueño, un sueño en que ella aparece y le sonríe, quien lo habría imaginado... sin darse cuenta se dibujo una sonrisa en un rostro lleno de tranquilidad y felicidad.

En el sitio donde él la había visto...

Sakura- _"¿Itachi? Que haría el aquí mmm... pero porque... me agrado encontrármelo..._ "

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, sus ojos color jade fueron inundados por un brillo, un brillo que solo podría interpretarse como felicidad e ilusión. Se preparo para dormir y continuar al día siguiente.

Espero encontrarte de nuevo... Itachi... fue lo único que se escucho decir de los labios de aquella chica antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**TU ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO, VOLVI A NACER,**

**CUANDO NO CREIA NADA, VOLVI A CREER,**

**SANARÁS MI PESAR, TU AMOR LO VA A VENCER,**

**TÚ ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO.**

Al día siguiente Sakura se había levantado temprano y seguía su camino tranquilamente, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior "_Itachi_" era lo único que le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos.

En otro lado del bosque Itachi despertaba molesto por los rayos del Sol que se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles, su rostro parecía molesto por haberlo despertado de un sueño que no quería que terminara.

Itachi- "_Quisiera volver a verla, a si sea por un instante o solo para saber su nombre_"

Itachi se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alrededor de el ya se encontraba un escuadrón de ANBUS.

ANBU1- Un miembro de Akatsuki, hay que atraparlo y llevarlo a la aldea.

Hmm...—Itachi se puso de pie y les dedico una mirada de odio, que solo con verla se te helaba la sangre.

ANBU2- Nosotros somos 5 podemos con él¡¡¡VAMOS!!!

TODOS- Hai

El silencio que antes reinaba en la zona, fue roto por el sonido de los shurikens que se estrellaban en los árboles o el suelo, el choque de kunais, una que otra explosión, el humo que se había levantado no dejaba ver quien seguía de pie y quien ya había caído.

Después de un grito de dolor y la caída de un cuerpo se hizo presente el silencio, el humo que había dejado la batalla se disipaba poco a poco dejando ver a una persona de pie, con una cortada un poco profunda en su costado y lastimado del brazo izquierdo.

Itachi- "_Kuso!, no puede ser... me deje llevar... no pensé que fueran tan hábiles_", se dejo caer de rodillas y un hilo de sangre salio por su boca— "_No, así no puedo terminar_" Se levanta y alcanza a recargarse en un tronco antes de caer inconciente.

**GRACIAS POR LLEGAR A MÌ,**

**GRACIAS POR ESTAR, AQUÍ,**

**YO JURE, QUE ERA MI FIN.**

Sakura se detiene frente aquel lugar donde al parecer se había desencadenado una batalla, pudo observar a 5 ANBUS, se acerco a cada uno, pero se encontraban sin vida.

"_¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?"_

En ese instante sintió una extraña sensación que la hizo voltear a un lado de donde se encontraba, diviso a una persona recargada en un tronco, corrió para ver si podría hacer algo para rescatarla.

Sakura- No puede ser... "_Itachi_" (Inner: acaso no querías volver a verlo, Sak: si pero... Inner: nada de peros, ahí esta que esperas...) Se acerco hasta él, le tomo los signos vitales "_su pulso es débil pero con descanso se pondrá bien_" Junto chakra en una de sus manos pasándola por su brazo lastimado, luego para poder curar la herida del costado levanto la playera negra que tenia, al ver su torso descubierto no pudo evitar sonrojarse (N/A: Y quien no teniendo a Itachi o) sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad y empezó a curarlo.

Abrió su mochila sacando una pomada y unas vendas, se las coloco en las heridas _"Con eso bastara"_

Sakura- "_Nos volveremos a encontrar... tenlo por seguro_" se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrió y en un instante desapareció.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo, muy poca luz quedaba para ver el camino a seguir. Todo se encontraba en un silencio y tranquilidad.

Umm... ya anocheció... un momento – viendo su brazo y la herida que se encontraban vendadas y curadas – ¿quién me curo? Bueno ahora lo importante es refugiarme – se puso de pie y busco un lugar donde pasar la noche.

**GRACIAS POR AMARME, ASI,**

**GRACIAS POR ESTAR, AQUÍ,**

**NO SE, QUE HARIA SIN TI.**

No muy lejos de donde estaba Itachi (N/A: solo lo normal para no ser vista tan fácilmente) se encontraba Sakura sentada en una de las ramas más altas "_En que estoy pensando… curar a Itachi, un miembro de Akatsuki_"

¿?- Sigues siendo una molestia… Sakura "_serás una molestia pero… ahora una molestia muy hermosa_"

Sakura reconoce la voz y alza la mirada

¿Sasuke?—dice mientras las lagrimas recorren su rostro

Sasuke- "¿_Donde quedo el kun?" _Veo que sigues siendo débil y una molestia

Si, para ti nunca dejare de ser débil pero… no te preocupes ya no te molestare nunca más—Sakura se da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse

Desde la oscuridad se encontraba Itachi escuchando toda la conversación. (N/A: O.o como dio con ellos, ejem…)

Sakura… ¡¡espera!!—Sasuke corre y sostiene la mano de Sakura — Gomen Sakura no es verdad, yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué dejaste de buscarme¿Qué acaso ya no te importo?

"¿_Solo por eso me busco?_" No deje de buscarte pero… me di cuenta de que sería en vano seguir así ya que tu nunca corresponderías al amor que yo te tenia—decía esto con un hilo de voz y la mirada baja.

¿Tenias¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?—Sasuke se acerco y con su mano levanto el rostro de Sakura

Sakura le tomo la mano —Lo siento Sasuke… ahora por ti solo siento cariño como amigo.

¿Porque¿Acaso hay alguien más? – Pregunto Sasuke con su tono de voz molesto—Dime… ¿Quién es?

Si… hay alguien pero… si te hace feliz mi amor no es correspondido—Sakura tenía la mirada triste—y no tengo porque decirte quien es "_Si supiera que es Itachi no se cómo reaccionaría_"—ahora si no te importa, tengo que irme—Sakura se separa de Sasuke y se aleja.

**TÚ ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO, VOLVI A NACER,**

**CUANDO NO CREIA EN NADIE, ME HICISTE CREES,**

**SANARAS, MI PESAR, MI AMOR LO VA A VENCER,**

**ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO,**

**SOLO TÚ PUEDES SALVARME.**

"_No quería llegar a esto… pero tú me orillaste a hacerlo_"-- ¡SI NO ERES MIA, NO SERAS DE NADIE MÁS!—Sasuke saca un kunai y se lanza contra Sakura.

Itachi se percata de lo que intenta hacer Sasuke y sin pensarlo interviene de inmediato.

Antes de que el kunai tocara a Sakura, Itachi ya tenía la mano de Sasuke bien sujeta – ¿Itachi¿Qué haces aquí¡Suéltame!—Sasuke intento zafarse del agarre pero… en un instante Itachi ya lo tenía por detrás amenazado con su propia arma.

No te atrevas a hacerle daño a MI Sakura—decía Itachi muy furioso, Sakura había quedado en shock "escuche bien dijo MI"—por esta vez te dejare ir, pero te vuelvo a ver cerca de MI Sakura y te matare—avienta a Sasuke hacia un árbol—espero lo hayas entendido.

Itachi pasa su brazo por la cintura de Sakura y se la lleva lejos de ahí. Ya cuando están lejos y solos

Itachi la soltó y la dejo recargada en un árbol, cuando estaba a punto de irse Sakura reacciono.

¡Espera! Como es eso de MÍ… -- pero es interrumpida por él—Gracias por curar mis heridas—él se acerca a ella, cada vez dejando menos espacio entre ellos—esta es mi forma de agradecértelo—le da un beso al principio Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar pero después se dejo llevar por el momento y los dos con ese beso dejaron entendido lo que sentían el uno por el otro. (N/A: quien fuera Sakura T-T)

**TU ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO, VOLVI A NACER,**

**CUANDO NO CREIA EN NADA, VOLVI A CREES,**

**SANARÁS. MI PESAR, TU AMOR LO VA A VENCER,**

**ME SALVASTE DEL INFIERNO**.

Después de 1 año (N/A: para esto Itachi y Sakura ya eran pareja)

Gracias Sakura – decía Itachi mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

¿Gracias¿Por qué? – miraba a Itachi con ternura.

¿Por qué? Porque me salvaste de la oscuridad que había en mi corazón y me demostraste que una persona puede cambiar – le decía mientras besaba su frente.

Entonces nos salvamos mutuamente – mientras lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en el – porque sin ti… ahorita yo no estaría con vida.

Los dos se miraron con esos ojos que demostraban un amor sincero. Y como hasta entonces sellaron lo que sentían con un beso, un beso que demostraba todo el amor que se tenían.

FIN

Este es mi primer Songfic, espero les agrade, comentarios, criticas se acepta de todo.

Gracias por leer -

Hiromi-Ayanami


End file.
